Patent document 1 describes a system including a vehicle door control apparatus, in which a door is unlocked based on verification of an ID code via a wireless communication between an in-vehicle wireless unit and a handheld wireless unit. The in-vehicle wireless unit transmits request signals within a communication area in proximity of the vehicle with given time intervals. When a response signal to the request signal is received and the response signal includes an ID code, the ID code is collated with a registered ID code. When the accordance between the ID codes is verified, all the doors of the vehicle are unlocked.
The system allows a holder of the wireless handheld unit to unlock the doors of the vehicle without holding a vehicle key at hand, which enhances a convenience in riding in the vehicle.                Patent document 1: JP-H05-106376 A        
In other words, when accordance of the ID codes is verified, this system only unlocks the doors. To ride in the vehicle, the user needs to release a door latch by pulling a door handle and then further pulls the door handle open. The door can be thus opened for the user to ride in the vehicle.
When the user holds stuff in both the hands or arms, the door may not be easily opened.